Plucking Petals Off The Stem
by KurosawaCP
Summary: During a usual private night together, Jaibo endures a punishment that he didn't think he would find so utterly appealing. But for Zera, he'd try anything once. Warnings: Masturbation, implied blowjob, voyeurism, technical smut, shoe kink, mild German language bits, drabble, Litchi Hikari Club.


**Title: **Plucking Petals Off The Stem

**Fandom: **Litchi Hikari Club

**Pairing:** Zera/Jaibo

**BETA: **Kuro

**Warnings:** Masturbation, implied blowjob, voyeurism, technical smut, shoe kink, mild German language bits, drabble, Litchi Hikari Club.

**Notes: **I really like this manga. Eh, I think that this drabble isn't completely IC, but I digress. I hope you enjoy it to some extent, and I highly recommend that you check out the half-assed anime that they dished out for this series. The second episode just recently came out.

Also:

_Bitte_ - Please

_Acht_ - Eight

_Ich liebe dich_ - I love you

* * *

Jaibo wasn't particularly one to not be able to fulfill tasks for the Light Club leader. It was unfathomable to assume that he wasn't competent enough to complete a simple job, especially when it came to—

"Z-Zera.." The raven-haired male moaned out, his lids sliding closed as his leader promptly released all over his face. Jaibo's tongue flicked out to clean the spatter off of his lips, shuddering at the salty taste of _his _beloved Zera's climax. His hands slid further up the other's thighs, his palms coveting to touch and be owned by the human being residing underneath them. No. Not a human being. A _deity_.

His own erection was painful, crudely creating a tent in the front of his uniform pants for the Light Club leader to catch sight of as Jaibo stood onto his feet, standing between Zera's legs and looking down at the amused teen perched in his throne. Heterochromia oculars glittered dangerously as they locked eyes, a cold shiver found its way up and down Jaibo's spine as he tentatively rested his hand on his own belt buckle, a hiss escaping the back of his throat as he unintentionally brushed the pants fabric.

"Zera.." He whined, his voice barely above a whisper as he left the request to continue further hanging in the air. He knew that his leader and classmate wasn't dim. Not in the slightest. The subordinate knew that Zera knew very well what he wanted, and the raise of Zera's eyebrow did not help his..situation. "Zera." He repeated a little louder, desperation lacing his tone as he made a move to seat himself in the other male's lap.

"Do you need something, Jaibo?" Zera's tone was so ridiculously casual, his control was kept tight, and the raven-haired male couldn't express his adoration for that into any words that would reach Zera's heart.

"My Zera... Mine.." Jaibo mumbled, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his leader's tinted lips. And then the corner of his mouth, and his jaw, and he was going to go for the tender spot on Zera's neck before he found a firm hand gripping his jaw. It was vice-like, it even ached a little as he came eye-to-eye with his beloved classmate. "_I-Ich liebe dich_.." He muttered, the liquid trailing down his cheeks very akin to tears.

His leader seemed unimpressed.

"I asked you a question, _Acht. _Need I echo it..?"

Jaibo shook his head a negative — or atleast, he tried to. He sunk his canine into his lower lip as he rolled his hips, pushing his obvious bulge against Zera's almost flaccid one. He wanted to go all the way this time. The other male believed that chastity was an important part of their club. Fucking Jaibo would be like desecrating himself, apparently.

But the raven just wanted his leader to completely own him, finish what he initiated, he yearned to have Zera monopolize him and be fully sheathed into the body that the heterochromia-eyed male claimed to be the absolute _best_.

But Zera was having none of that, and the gist was obvious.

"You want me to_ help _you?" His classmate husked, the grip on Jaibo's face tightening considerably.

Jaibo felt his lips curve upwards, his heart fluttered in his chest and for a moment, he allowed himself to take Zera seriously. "Bitte..?"

"Do it yourself."

Disappointment was a familiar feeling to the raven-haired male as he averted his gaze away, he hesitantly placed a hand on his leader's shoulder, the gakuran felt soft, and Jaibo let his fingers linger on the cotton collar for a few seconds before he went back to his task at hand. He used his classmate for leverage as he arched his back. His erection digging into Zera's thigh, and the subordinate's breathing labored a bit in anticipation as he slipped his own free hand down the back of his pants.

Zera whispered a fair amount of things into his ear as Jaibo used two of his fingers to spread himself open, slowly sliding a finger into the tight entrance. He grunted a bit as the appendage dryly protruded rigid anal muscles, he could feel his insides quivering, and he couldn't help but think that his leader would enjoy this so very much if only he could realize how utterly _wanton _Jaibo was. He moaned the other male's name as Zera scraped his teeth against his cartilage. A small act of castigation. Zera had complained several times about how Jaibos' voice turned him off, yet that hardly made the subordinate keep satisfied hums and groans amongst himself.

Jaibo felt hot and wet around his own appendage, he felt how almost disgustingly tight he was, and paused as he slowly worked his second finger into his own rectum. "Zera...'' He gasped out, the first finger grazing his prostate and forcing the subaltern to curl in on himself, he buried his head in the crook of his leader's neck as he caught his breath.

Startled, Zera supported the inferior male. A tinge of repulsion residing in oddly colored oculars as he observed his friend in muted interest. "Too much for you to handle, _Acht_?"

"It feels too good—" Jaibo interjected.

"I'll just give you a different task, then."

A bit dejected now, Jaibo straightened up accordingly. Eyebrows raised as he tried to pay good attention to the words that would come out of Zera's mouth. More so, there were still his fingers to deal with. Almost subconsciously, he started to scissor himself, body trembling slightly.

"Since you're so lamentable to mar the very crevices of your insides, I'll change your duties. Who knows, maybe Raizou would be better at your job than you apparently are.." The leader's undertone was taunting as he shoved Jaibo off of his lap and onto the floor, the other male's body hitting the hard cement with an unceremonious 'thud', a yelp of discomfort and 'pop!' resounding as he sat up.

"Step one. Pull up your pants, _Acht_."

Hurt flitted across Jaibo's features for a brief few milliseconds before he did as he was told. The small tingle of anal stimulation rocking up and down his spine as he closed his zipper, trying in vain not to accidentally touch his length. He swore that if it got any harder, it would turn to stone and fall _off_.

"Step two. Sit at my feet."

The raven-haired teen did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees as he crawled forward. A small flush tainted his cheeks as his eyes averted upwards to catch the expression on Zera's face. His chest tightened as he took in the boredom and impatience illustrating on his classmate's features. "Now what..?''

"Straddle my boot, imbecile."

A beat passed as crimson oculars widened a fraction, Jaibo's nose wrinkled in disdain at the order, his eyes trained on the Light Club leader as he tried to deduct if Zera was serious or not.

"What are you waiting for?"

Alright, so he _was_ serious. With utmost vacillate, Jaibo settled gloved hands on Zera's kneecap, using it as leverage as he lowered himself onto the thick leather underneath him. His canine sank into his lower lip as he continued to stare with a questioning expression adorning his face. He hovered just above the footwear, his member throbbing a bit. He knew that he'd completely lose it if the rough material of Zera's shoelaces brushed against him. As _weird _as that sounded.

The other male stared right back, the corners of his lips curving downwards, an irritated snort escaping him. "You know how this works, yes?" At the small shake of Jaibo's head, Zera let out a little sigh under his breath. "Your hips. Roll them again."

"What—"

"Don't you _dare _question me. And playing coy doesn't suit you, don't act as though you have no idea how to use those voluptuous hips. You had absolutely no trouble using them to grind against me earlier, riiiiight?"

Usually Zera's orders were very concise. To inquire his reasoning was beyond moronic. And to go against him was something only someone with a death wish would do. With a watered down spirit due to his mistake, Jaibo dipped his pelvic regions, shuddering a bit from the direct friction. Despite the silent observation and lack of further bidding, once the raven had gotten a taste of pleasure, he couldn't seem to stop aiming for it. The leather felt so amazing against the crotch of his pants that he couldn't help but hump against it over and over again. Mewls of satisfaction and breathy pants slipped past his lips as if he completely forgot about his audience.

His movements turned a bit jerky as he felt a familiar heat twist around in his stomach, the raven-haired teen felt unbelievably hot as he neared his climax. His nails dug into the fabric of Zera's pants leg as he felt mismatched eyes practically bore into him. With a spastic thrust of his hips that was probably much too rough at that moment, the thick laces of the Light Club leader's boots brushed against the overstimulated, concealed rod. Extracting a small shout from the teen as he came inside of his own pants.

His gaze slid upwards after a pause. The absence of permission to orgasm registering to his hazy state of mind as he studied his classmate's body language to gauge if he was upset or not. The latter had his elbow propped up on the arm of his throne, his cheek resting against his knuckles as he monotonously watched the show before him.

"Was that it, _Acht_?"

Jaibo's mouth slowly fell open before he snapped it shut. "..Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

_Over._


End file.
